HitsuHina 100 Rules and Stories
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: This is basically a HitsuHina Rule Book Along with stories that go to the Rule s . This is part one of it and it would be awesome if I managed to get 100  rules and stories The rules are anything about HitsuHina. Rated T for safety
1. Part One Rules 1  10

HitsuHina 100+ Rules and Stories

Summary: So, this is basically a "Rule Book" along with one shots for HitsuHina! For each rule there will be a one-shot story. Now, weather the rule is about how to make Hitsugaya freeze you to death, mess up Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's relationship, how to tease Hinamori or anything that deals with our little Shiro-Chan or our ever so beloved Peach (Hinamori for you slow people), this "Rule Book" has it all! So lets get started!

**(BTW The rules aren't in any order)**

1. Tell Hitsugaya that Hinamori is about to go on a date with Aizen and see his reaction. (He's probably going to kill you and Aizen)

2. Get Hinamori to call Shiro-Chan a midget and continuously tease him until he makes her shut up. (Knowing he won't hurt Hinamori)

3. Have Rangiku get Shiro-Chan to drink Saki and lock him in a room with Momo (Yeah this will explain why he doesn't drink)

4. Pay Hisagi, Kira, and/or Renji to go to Hitsugaya's division while Momo is there and have one of them pin Momo down and attempt to kiss her right in front of Hitsugaya on his desk (Well needless to say someone is going to die) or anytime is around

5. Replace Hinamori's cloths with only things Rangiku would wear and test Hitsugaya's limits (I doubt hes going to last long)

6. Tell Hitsugaya's that Yamamoto gave Hinamori is going on a mission where the chances of her coming back alive are less than 1%...if shes lucky (And watch him get scolded by Yamamoto should he do anything stupid)

7. Make Momo cry (What is going to happen to you is pretty obvious)

8. On Valentines Day, give Hinamori a card from either, Hisagi, Renji, or Kira and tell Hitsugaya that one of those 3 are about to steal his girl. (Best done after they start dating)

9. Discover that Hinamori and a few other girls have a natural talent for singing and dancing. Set up a dance competition and get a dance teacher who can teach them a few sexy moves and hook them up with a some sexy outfits for the competition. After the girl's win the competition have a Modeling Agent offer Hinamori a contract for bikini modeling. (Hmm... Hitsugaya may make Hinamori's decision for her just to prevent many guys from drooling over his girl)

10. After the dance competition and everyone goes home, watch the many guys flirt with Hinamori and the other girls from the group.

**Please Read and Review! This is my first story (Or anything I have submited on Fanfiction) so try to help me improve okay guys? If you have any Idea's on stories or Rules I can add feel free to shoot me a message with them and if I use them I'll Credit you! BTW Each Rule will have a Story that Goes along with it okay?**


	2. Rule 4 Story Never try to kiss Momo

(Rule 4 Story)

ONLY Hitsugaya can Kiss Hinamori!

"_4. Pay Hisagi, Kira, and/or Renji to go to Hitsugaya's division while Momo is there and have one of them pin Momo down and attempt to kiss her right in front of Hitsugaya on his desk (Well needless to say someone is going to die) and or anytime he is around Hinamori._"

Everything seemed to be a normal day in Seireitei; the sun was shining and the breeze was countered the sun's heat making it one of those very rare ever so perfect weather days. Even the ever so lazy Matsumoto was doing her share of paperwork! Too bad 2 people where going to end up in the 4th division for a few months due to defrosting, frost bite and hypothermia...

5th division lieutenant Momo Hinamori was happily skipping down to the 10th division quarters while holding a giant watermelon. Maybe due to the weather she was cheerier than usual but this didn't bother Hitsugaya considering he always loved to see her smile and hated whenever she was sad.

"Hello Shiro-chan!" She chirped with a high pitched, childlike voice as she poked her head into the office.

"Oi bed wetter how many times do I have to tell you its Hitsugaya-_Taicho_?" The white haired captain replied sternly.

"Mou..." She pouted cutely and then shook her head. "Shiro-Chan would you like to eat watermelon while watching the sunset like we used to?" She continued cutely.

"Considering I'm almost done with my paperwork...sure. Although I'm actually kind of scared... I'm done because Matsumoto did her share of paperwork...for once...without a threat..." He replied while suspiciously looking at his Lieutenant. He went back to doing the few stacks of paperwork in front of him. "I'll come visit you once I'm done okay?" he added.

"Okay Shiro-chan." She chimed. Hitsugaya smiled a faint smile and went back to doing his paperwork while Hinamori was chatting with Matsumoto.

Around the corner of the 10th division office was Kira Izuru one of Hinamori's friends from the academy. He looked, scared of something. "God... How much did Matsumoto pay me again...?" he gulped and slowly made his way to the 10th division doors. To be honest, he wanted to just break down and cry at the thought of what he was about to do. However, he knew that if he backed out he would never hear the end of it from Matsumoto and god knows what else she would do to him (**A/N:** probably take away his sake...). He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. He poked his head inside of the 10th division office just barely to where no one would see him. His legs where trembling to the point that it was sheer willpower that he was standing he was also very lucky that he went to the bathroom beforehand. He watched Hinamori as she finished talking to Matsumoto and went back to Hitsugaya. She looked over her shoulder and spotted him.

"Hello Izuru-kun!" she said happily. Upon hearing her voice, Izuru suddenly froze up. "_Damn...Its now or never._" he inwardly cursed his bad luck and stood up straight as he gulped and walked into the office.

"H-hello Hinamori-kun." he replied trying to keep his composure as much as possible. "How are you?" he asked her while trying to keep from fainting.

"I'm fine. Just visiting Hitsugaya-kun and Matsumoto-san." She replied to him with a smile and then placed a finger on her chin as if she where thinking. "Oh, Izuru-kun what brings you around here?"

"_This..."_ Kira took a deep break and pinned Hinamori's hands above her head causing her to drop the watermelon and fall on Hitsugaya's desk causing his paperwork to spill. Kira forcefully pushed his lips against Hinamori's and prepared for the worst from Hitsugaya's wrath. It seemed like the room temperature dropped hundreds of degrees below 0.

"Izuru..." An icy, demonic voice belonging to no other than Hitsugaya growled. Izuru looked up and instantly regretted kissing Hinamori. He gulped, released Hinamori and ran off while Hinamori slid to the ground dumbfounded. Hitsugaya chased after Izuru down the halls freezing everything around them as the temperature dropped more and more.

Suddenly a blood curling scream was heard throughout the Soul Society. Hitsugaya flash stepped back to his office with a satisfied look on his face.

Hinamori, just now processing everything that happened asked with a clueless expression on her face "Um... What just happened?" looking up at her childhood friend whom just replied coolly "He did something to you that pissed me off and now he is recovering in the 4th division." Hinamori didn't fully understand what Izuru did to make him so angry. Maybe it was the kiss... but why? I mean, its not like her and Hitsugaya where together or anything. Even though she did have feelings for him, she wasn't sure if he returned them.

~Later that Day at Sunset~

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were eating watermelon while watching the sunset. They had pretty much forgotten about what happen with Kira and where lost in their own world with each other talking about their childhood days.

"Hey... Hitsugaya-kun...?" Hinamori asked uncertainly, grabbing his attention.

"Hm?"

"I um...uh...d-do you l-" She was about to confess (well ask) to him but was suddenly interrupted by Renji Abarai, another one of her academy friends.

"Yo Hinamori! Sup Shorty?" He blurted out so nonchalantly. Hitsugaya's eye twitched in annoyance as he hated being called short...or anything relating to his height. Although, he did manage to restrain himself from killing Abarai right then and there for calling him that. As he watched Hinamori and Abarai chat, he felt uneasy. He didn't like Abarai taking Hinamori's attention away from him although, he didn't quite understand why. Poor little Toshiro didn't realize that he was jealous.

Suddenly he felt Hinamori lay across his lap with an added weight... Renji. Renji was laying on top of Hinamori forcing her to lay across Hitsugaya's lap with his (Renji's) lips sealed to hers. Her eyes widen with shock and Hitsugaya froze with anger. Renji had let up when he felt the temperature dropping rapidly and his pony tail beginning to freeze. At that moment, he wished that he had just ran instead of looking into Hitsugaya's emerald eyes that where glowing greenish blue. Renji gulped and then began to run for his life with Hitsugaya right behind him. Renji almost made it back to his division however, he was frozen solid as he touched the door. Needless to say Renji was rushed to the 4th division by his subordinates.

Hitsugaya flash stepped his way back to where Hinamori was. Hinamori was laying on her back, clueless, trying to process what happened. Hitsugaya knelled down beside her and lifted her up off of the ground just enough so he could kiss her. She relaxed into the kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

After a while, he broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Anyone who kisses _my _bed-wetter will be taking a trip to the 4th division if not their grave...". Hinamori giggled at her friends over protectiveness and whispered back to him "I love you Shiro-chan." "I Love you too bed-wetter." with that, they kissed again as the sun was still setting behind them. Now, their bond was not only that of childhood friends, but the bond of eternal lovers.

~In the 4th division~

Those working in the 4th division where working tirelessly to defrost Kira (whom they had no progress with) and Renji. Hisagi and his friend Rangiku where watching as they drunk sake. "Hisagi~ How come you didn't take part in the bet to kiss Momo-chan?" Rangiku, already drunk, asked while leaning over a bit.

"Because...I can live without sake..._unlike Kira_...and I can take having my ego bruised..._unlike Renji._" He replied coolly as he looked at the workers who where trying to defrost Kira and Renji. "_yeah... I defiantly can._" he thought to himself as he wondered when they where going to be defrosted.


	3. Part two Rules 11  20

HitsuHina 100+ Rules and Stories

Part 2 (11 – 20)

NEVER give Hitsugaya the idea of using Bondage, BDSM, or anything like that as a "punishment" on Hinamori for calling him "Shiro-Chan" (This is going to be **Rated "M"** due to what is going to happen...)

Tell Hitsugaya Aizen will make a better boyfriend for Hinamori (You won't live... -Rule thanks to: IchiRuki45)

Get Matsumoto to tie Hinamori to Hitsugaya's desk after Matsumoto gets him drunk and see if we **don't** end up with a pregnant Hinamori-Fukutaicho. (Hello to parenthood! -Rule thanks to Mysterios Luv)

Tell Hitsugaya you must be this tall to ask Hinamori out (Have fun being in the 4th division with a frozen Kira and Renji! [Must read rule 4 story to get the joke])

Volunteer Hinamori to be used in one of Mayuri's experiments. (I wonder if he will freeze Mayuri for trying to use Hinamori as an experiment)

Have Hinamori spar Kenpachi (Or in Kenpachi's words... Fight to the death)

Take Hitsugaya and Hinamori to the zoo. (Hitsugaya gets jealous easily...)

Subject Hinamori to one of Mayuri's crazy experiments (Hm...this may gets its own spinoff series)

Get Hitsugaya's fangirls to constantly attack Hinamori (well this will get rid of all of em haha)

Tell Hinamori that Hitsugaya is a womanizer (Hm...he has enough fan girls)

* * *

><p><strong>;) Have fun and fell free to shoot me more rules haha Imma need em! R&amp;R and have fun!<strong>


	4. Rule 1 Story Don't tell Hitsugaya

(Rule 1 Story)

Um... Don't joke that Hinamori and Aizen are going on a date... _**EVER**_

"_1. Tell Hitsugaya that Hinamori is about to go on a date with Aizen and see his reaction. (He's probably going to kill you and Aizen)"_

Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th division captain, was sitting in his office doing paperwork as usual. His lazy fukutaicho was out of the office, probably getting drunk or something. Oh for just one day... just once... That she would do her paperwork without having to be yelled at. But Hell will probably freeze over before that happens.

_**(Wherever Matsumoto is...)**_

"Taicho is certain to get jealous when I tell him this!" She exclaimed.

"Oi... are you really sure that is a good idea?" A blue haired Shinigami asked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be one? I would LOVE to see Taicho's reaction when he hears!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Well... he could-" The blue haired Shinigami started, but she didn't know Hitsugaya enough to actually know what he would do.

Matsumoto used her silence to make a run for it... back to her division to play this little "joke" on her captain.

_**(Back at the 10th division)**_

"OI TAICHO!" Matsumoto sing sang.

"What is it Matsumoto...?" Hitsugaya growled while signing his name on the papers.

_"Hmm... Taicho is somewhat protective of Hina-chan... I wonder what he will think of this..."_ Matsumoto thought to herself before asking, "Say Taicho, what do you think of Aizen-taicho?"

Hitsugaya instantly stopped writing and clutched his pen, "What?" He asked, the room temperature dropped a few degrees.

"I asked, what do you think of Aizen-taicho?" Matsumoto repeated, apparently oblivious to the drop in temperature.

_"The jackass that stole Hinamori's attention from me? The bastard Hinamori would always talk about when she went to the academy? He can burn in Hell for all I care..." _Hitsugaya thought angrily as he clutched his pen tighter... which (poor pen), caused it to freeze and break.

"I don't trust him..." Hitsugaya growled as he got himself another pen.

"Why not Taicho?" Matsumoto curiously asked.

"I...just...don't..." Hitsugaya responded, "Anyways... Why are you even asking me these questions?"

Matsumoto smirked inwardly to herself and said, "Well... I heard that Hina-chan is going to be going on a date with Aizen-taicho."

This caused Hitsugaya's heart to sink, "Wh-what?" He said almost automatically.

"She's going on a date with Aizen-tai-"

"I heard you the first time... You don't have to repeat it." Hitsugaya said as the room temperature dropped several degrees and he left.

_"Well... He didn't react the way I expected him to..."_ Matsumoto thought to herself as she looked at the door, _"I should probably prepare some watermelon for him when he finds out this was a joke..." _Matsumoto got up, and went to the nearest place to were she could get watermelon.

_**(To Hitsugaya)**_

_"When I get my hands on that bastard..." _Hitsugaya thought angrily, _"No... I can't do u that... If I do then I'll hurt Hinamori..."_ He sighed sadly then continued to walk around aimlessly. He felt his chest and throat tighten and it felt hard to breath. His heart was broken... He had always loved Momo and he did plan on confessing to her, but it seemed as if he was too late. He sighed again and began walking around he eventually found himself at the fifth division and was about to visit his childhood friend but when he got near the door, he heard her, and her captain laughing and chatting happily. He decided to not interrupt and went back to his own division. Once he made it back to his division, he didn't seem Matsumoto there so he just assumed that she was out drinking again. He did paperwork to try to distract himself from the fact that Hinamori was going to go on a date with her captain. He ended up not being able to concentrate and didn't get anything done... By now, it was already sunset. _"Hinamori should be on her date with Aizen by now..."_ he thought sadly to himself as he got up, and went to the rooftops.

_**(On the Rooftops)**_

When Hitsugaya made it to the rooftops he was surprised when he saw his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori sitting there. He was thinking about weather or not he should sit next to her, it was only until she had happily chirped, "Hello Shiro-chan!" She then scooted over and placed her hands on a spot next to here, "Come sit with me!"

"Oi... It's Hitsugaya-taicho." He corrected as he reluctantly sat next to her. For the most part, they sat in silence but there was one question nagging at Hitsugaya... Shouldn't Hinamori be on a date with Aizen?

"So... How did your date with Aizen go?" Hitsugaya asked. He mentally cursed himself for asking as it felt like his heart was was being twisted and it felt like barbed wire was wrapped around his heart, digging deeper into his heart with each beat.

"What date?" Hinamori asked completely dumbfounded. Hitsugaya looked at her from the corner of his icy blue eyes and they instantly met with large, curious, brown eyes.

"Didn't you have a date with your captain today?" He asked again... cursing himself even more as it felt as if his heart was going to explode from pain.

"No... Who did you hear that from Shiro-chan?" She asked innocently.

"From Matsumoto..." He growled before correcting her while he reached over and pinched her soft cheeks, "And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"OW! Shiro-chan! That hurts!" She yelped.

"I'll let go when you start calling me by my title bed-wetter!" He retorted.

"Fine! Leggo of my cheek Hitsugaya-taicho!" Hinamori whined. He let go of her cheek and she rubbed it while puffing her cheeks out in anger.

"Anyways... Why would you think that I would go on a date with Aizen-taicho?" Hinamori inquired.

"Well... Because back when we lived in Rukongai and you first started going to the academy he was pretty much all you talked about..." Hitsugaya responded with a hint of sadness in his voice, "So I just assumed that..." His voice trailed off.

"Shiro-chan..." She started, "I like Aizen-taicho... but only as someone that I look up to." She finished with a small smile. "Plus... there is someone else that I like..." She whispered as her cheeks tinged pink.

It felt like a giant weight and been lifted off of Hitsugaya's chest, he unknowingly breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't like her taicho in that way. Then it hit him and his heart sunk a bit, "Then... Who do you like?"

"Um... uh..." Hinamori turned red and began looking around for an excuse to avoid the question, "Shiro-chan! Look a butterfly!" She yelled childishly as she reached out for the small blue and black butterfly (it isn't a Hell Butterfly). "I'm gonna catch you~!" She sing sang childishly as she playfully chased the butterfly around in an attempt to capture it. Hitsugaya sighed at his friend's playful nature as he watched her run around chasing it. He smiled a bit at the fact that his friend was so childlike and carefree. He took out something that is called a camera in the human world from his robes and secretly took a picture of the girl he always loved more than his own life. He looked at the picture and smiled again, he snapped the picture just as the butterfly had landed on her small nose.

Who knows just how long they were there, but it must have been a long time since it was dark and the moon and stars light the sky. Hitsugaya was carrying Hinamori back to her room bridal style. When he got to her room, he placed her onto her bed and gently kissed her cheek and flashed step back to his own.

_**(The next Morning)**_

Hitsugaya went into his office and to his surprise, his lazy lieutenant was doing paperwork without being yelled at. He raised an eyebrow and instinctively asked, "What's the occasion or catch?"

"Oh it's nothing Taicho!" Matsumoto chirped. Hitsugaya was just about to let it go when it hit him, "Are you doing paperwork so I don't punish you for lying to me about Hinamori's date with Aizen?"

At that moment Matsumoto froze and tried to cover for herself, "Um... Well... You see, it was just a misunderstanding!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes dangerously and the temperature of the room dropped about ten degrees, "Tell... The... Truth..." He growled.

Matsumoto gulped and then finally let the truth out, "Fine... I told you that Hinamori was going on a date with Aizen to see what you would do! I tried to lie to you to get you to confess to her!"

The room temperature returned to normal and Hitsugaya stopped narrowing his eyes. "Okay." He simply stated. Now, it was Matsumoto's turn to raise an eyebrow before she could say anything he said, "You're doing paperwork right?" She nodded in response and then he continued, "I hope you enjoy it because you are going to be doing it all of it _without_ a break."

Matsumoto whined and just tried to get her captain to loosen up on the punishment but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Just then Hinamori walked in and Matsumoto got an idea, "Taicho! Just confess to Hina-chan now and I won't ever do anything like that ever ever _**EVER**_ again!"

"M-Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, his face threatening to turn red.

"Confess what to me Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked innocently.

"N-Nothing..." Hitsugaya said as he left the room. Hinamori followed behind him and kept trying to get him to answer her. "Confess what to me Shiro-chan?"

"Nothing and it is Hitsugaya-taicho!" He corrected.

"You're lying Shiro-chan!" She said ignoring him, causing him to pinch her cheeks again and correct her, "OW! That hurt's Shiro-chan!"

_"I'll tell you one day... Momo-chan."_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as he kept saying it was nothing.


End file.
